


you in the moonlight

by prairiewolf



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Oh those summer nights, Prompt: Sloth, Smutless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf/pseuds/prairiewolf
Summary: Dipper, with his heart in his throat, urges the night to take its time. Please please please make this last.





	you in the moonlight

They’re both laughing when, forehead against his, she pushes him down onto the picnic table. The sun’s setting – maybe that accounts for the gleam in her eye. Splinters dig into the freckles on his back and clouds of mosquitos hum in the air, but nothing can pierce the moment when she discards her sweater, heaps it in the dirt with the rest of their clothes.

She glows, all of her, and Dipper with his heart in his throat urges the night to take its time, to please please please make this last. He strokes her shoulder, gathers her hair up to kiss her neck and she squirms when she smiles and she says,

“Kiss me for real, ya dumb-dumb.”

She tastes like blue raspberry and lip gloss. Between them and the woods, there’s a three-part harmony: his sighs and hers and the creak of cicadas. The humidity that thickened the air now ebbs off with the last of the daylight, leaving a blanket hundreds of stars thick. They wink out from heaven like diamonds at the bottom of a well.

So what if they go to Hell? They’ve seen some kind of hell before. And anyway, what’s Hell with Mabel at your side? Chalk it up to an adventure for the Mystery Twins.

“Hey there.” She strokes his cheek. “Questions? Comments? Concerns?”

“Just,” he bumps his nose into hers, “wishing we had more time.”

“A ha ha ha ha,” she says, flashing the watch on her wrist. “I know a guy.”

“Mabel, you— _how?_ ”

“The thing you need to worry about,” the warmth of her voice shoots a shiver through him that he can feel all the way past his knees, “is the story you’re gonna tell tomorrow 'bout how you got these alllll these bites.”

“Huuuhhnhah.” He shudders, shuts his eyes. Oh god, oh god. “Gnomes. Darn the gnomes.”

“Darn ‘em to heck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sloth, for the [Smutless Smut Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutlesssmut). As an extra challenge, there are no adjectives (apart from the ones that are _technically_ nouns). Please excuse me while I conveniently forget what adjectives are and bend my way around the rules I set a ha ha


End file.
